


Script for DAY 4: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

by orphan_account



Series: glitch.exe [3]
Category: Me - Fandom, i am the fandom, undertale???
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Homeless Shelters, Homelessness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Script Format, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, genderfluid folk, is accompanied by voiced recordings, luana's point of view, mentions a bunch of other characters, mentions of magic, this is actually my finals project, this is really long, transgender folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.





	Script for DAY 4: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.

DAY 4 OF HOMELESSNESS: A DEMOGRAPHIC  
WRITTEN AND VOICED BY: HILLARY MAC, SMITH

‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC INTRODUCTION’  
MORNING

LUANA: Well, it turns out they have breakfast here, and the breakfast is cereal, eggs and tacos, or pancakes. Of course, I decided to go with eggs and tacos, because the milk could be bad. Pancakes are very filling-- usually around three-quarters at most will fill me up. Pancakes choke me up too, being too fluffy-- not matter what-- for my tastes. I’d say they make me sicker than most, but a lot of things make me sick, so I can’t be sure. Soon, after eating anything, I’ll throw it up into the toilet. I hope the restroom doesn’t smell bad after I end up using it for purging. They have a can of air freshener around here somewhere, but I don’t know where.

LUANA: Daemon and Angelina decided to follow me to breakfast and ate tacos with me. Turns out, boys get to clean up after breakfast today, so I could just come back here and sleep some more. But wait! I could also see my boyfriend. Problem is-- or well, was-- was that he wasn’t there. I’m worried about him.

LUANA: He could be placed into a room with four other boys and they could be gang members or something. What if he gets bullied? He was bullied in high school. He was teased-- what if those boys mock him? What if they’re mean to him? I swear, I’ll be furious if anything happens!

LUANA: Daemon and Angelina asked if I wanted to join school. Apparently, they were going to school and didn't feel comfortable having me be all alone during the day. Maybe it was because of the other roommate. I guess they felt more obligated to be my friend and stay with me because I was new and seemed friendly or something. I wish I could know their thoughts, but that’s kind of invasive, y’know.

LUANA: I’m still bored, sitting around in here, but I'd say still rather not be out there. Even with the door closed and locked, the people running around to get to class outside are loud. They chatter insistently. One of them is cackling loudly, while earlier, just after breakfast, someone ran out of the cafeteria yelling about someone's boyfriend. I hope they didn’t mention me. Lauren is pretty close to Luana, right?

LUANA: We also talked about my past during breakfast, Daemon chattering excitedly about her younger brother I didn’t have siblings, so I got to brag about the luxuries of being an only child. Angelina was the younger sibling in her family. We shared endearing stories and anecdotes about experiences we’ve had-- Angelina exposed a few of Daemon’s embarrassing experiences to me. Something that I’ve learned is that apparently, even before they moved in here, they used to live together. Their siblings were friends.

LUANA: I’ve still been coughing lately. I don’t think I’ll be sick, but my throat hurts a lot. It feels raw. I wonder if they’ll let us take water bottles from the cafeteria to our rooms. The place still feels a bit like prison, and all the windows have bars on them. I never noticed, but there was a security camera office near the entrance of the shelter.

LUANA: I’m lying down on my back on the mattress, Daemon off to a science class while Angelina is busy helping to cook lunch. My eyes are defocusing and focusing as I speak, the ceiling blurring out as I daydream and talk.

LUANA: I want to meet my last roommate, but the other two are acting so stubborn and scared about it. It seems really out of character for bright personalities like theirs. They even insisted on having lunch together, inside of our room.. Which meant they’d literally walk across the shelter’s three miles and more hallways, just to get to me. So dedicated.

 

‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC’  
AFTERNOON

LUANA: My current location is that of my dorm room and I’ve been sitting here, trying to validate the reason for my existence, lying on my back and staring up at the ceiling. I’ve also played hangman with myself, daydreamed about being back with my boyfriend, making up with my mom, and eating without puking. I haven’t even entertained the thought of someone not judging my appearance or the way my hands tremble. I don’t think it’ll ever happen, aside from the miracle of my boyfriend.

LUANA: I recently started wondering about the other roommate. And then it went from wondering to worrying. I don’t know if they would like me or not, and I wish I knew. It's been bothering me a lot lately and I don't really know if I should do something about it. The others have been really suspicious lately when it comes to my other roommate. I keep on trying to ask questions about them but they won't tell me anything. They’ve been as stubborn as a donkey.

LUANA: Every time I bring up the subject of our other roommate they seem to change the subject and get really uncomfortable. Once, I tried bringing them up during breakfast, but-- well, it didn't go very well. I made them uncomfortable, and that made me uncomfortable, really. I was afraid they wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore.

LUANA: I think they might have some secret history or some bad grudge against other roommate. Like, maybe they’re a gang member or something; a streetwalker, or maybe they work at a club? Or maybe it could be something even worse.

LUANA: Maybe they’re a serial killer, or they’re a hitman for hire. Maybe Angelina and Daemon know this-- and they were threatened to keep it a secret, or they would be killed. Or maybe-- they knew the whole time, but they couldn’t say anything, lest they lose their jobs as the serial killer’s assistants! The two clean up the evidence of any bodies or blood or weapons so it seems like nothing went down there. Their personalities would be the perfect cover ups for such a thing! They wouldn’t need to do anything but smile and grin innocently, and everyone would just melt under their gazes!

LUANA: Orrrr-- maybe I’m thinking too hard about this. I still haven’t decided on school, but I’m leaning towards yes. The whole serial killer business made me anxious. Oh god, what if they really are a killer? Wait, I wouldn’t know that though, which makes it worse!

LUANA: Ughhhh.

LUANA: I wonder how my boyfriend is doing at the moment. I think I’ll text him after I finish recording. He tends to worry about me a lot, anyways. Maybe I’ll find him in one of my classes during school. If I go to school. It’s not a permanent decision! I may go to school. I just don’t want to be cooped up everyday. I don’t mind being in here for six out of seven days a week, for roughly twelve hours, but I really don’t like that window.

LUANA: It’s going to get dark soon. I should stop looking outside, but I’ve become paranoid, especially after the incident with the raccoon. I think night watch is not good for me. Lookout is tough.

LUANA: Oh! I recently found out that people who can’t sleep and live in the shelter are allowed to help watch over the hallways. We’re encouraged to report any suspicious behavior we see to anyone who happens to be staying up or is a night watch guard. It’s kind of cool, cause it gives us something to do, something to distract us. We can talk to one another on these radios & walkie-talkies, too. Angelina and Daemon told me all about it during lunch.

LUANA: I didn’t pay much attention to what I was eating, but I didn’t end up throwing it up-- I have my suspicions that the food here has chemicals or drugs in it. But I’m just glad not to be throwing up everything I eat for once. I might even attend dinner in the future, but I’m not sure-- I could just be being more optimistic because of Angelina.

LUANA: The two are on the night watch-- despite all the movement they do and the energy levels they constantly seem high on during the day, one can easily find them casually sitting at a window, pretending to be looking at their phone to feign ignorance. I overheard one of them squealing about how the other looked so mysterious and aloof while staring off into the distance. What was going on there-- I don’t know, but I don’t really… wanna know.

LUANA: I’ve begun to start talking to myself as a way to distract my mind from stressful topics. It’s a little like I’m still recording when I’m walking around during the day. I like to do rounds around the shelter, because I feel like I’m being productive. Walking is exercise, and he always scolded me for wanting to just lay around all the time. I’m kind of proud of myself, really.

LUANA: I wonder if he’d be okay with me describing him. I mean, I’ve already revealed his height. But a height is just a small thing, and it’s only been a day of his absence. I wonder if he’ll explode or something when I tell him I’ve been talking about him on my recordings.

LUANA: His personality kind of reminds me of Daemon, only more calm. And he’s just constantly calm all the time-- more lazy, more morally-grey than Daemon. He cares more about us than other people, but wouldn’t hesitate to donate to something. Both of them enjoy makeup and bad jokes, though. I remember him snorting and cackling for a full hour after I started a string of sea-related puns and made a full conversation with him, spouting them out rapid-fire in hopes of making him laugh more. I like making him happy.

LUANA: He’s got really slender, feminine hands-- but when it comes to hand-eye coordination, he always misses. Even if he’s looking right at it, he’ll miss it. Once, I asked him to turn off the lights for a movie, so while I was eating popcorn and idly watching over him, he made a move to turn off the switch. The switch was the type that kind of looked like a seesaw, it had bumps at both ends-- they sloped.

LUANA: His hand missed the first time, hitting the wall and his face got so pink I called him ‘strawberry’ for a week. I had to, it was only fitting. I think the only reason why I enjoy his faults is because of his own reactions to them.

LUANA: We got together back in February. To be honest, I’m surprised he even managed to muster up the courage to ask me out in the first place. He’s been shyly eying me ever since last year, when we first saw and met one another at the support group, and after becoming more comfortable and relaxed with me, we talked and eventually exchanged phone numbers. It was after a month of banter and flirting that he asked me out on Valentine’s Day. Plastic containers of food sacrifices, flowers and tickets to the art gallery galore. I didn’t really need all of that to accept him, but it was really nice that he remembered all the things I liked.

LUANA: I came home through the backdoor, and he walked me back there. I snorted with laughter and giggled with joy as he danced with me in the backyard. I talked to him for an hour just about every day after I got home from school. I practically only made it through school for his talks, his weird giggles and the stupid puns he liked to pop. I wished I could be there, by his side, every day. And I got be, every Friday, every week, in an old building dedicated to taking care of the elderly and the ill.

LUANA: I made friends with those in the group-- I wasn’t particularly very close friends with anyone but him, but we all knew we would be there to chat or laugh with should we ever need to. It was nice, being there, feeling so warm and happy every week, just before the weekend finally arrived.

(audio cut off)

LUANA: We’d have bad days, of course. But we made up quickly, because of my amazing communication skills. I love him, there’s no doubt about that. My only concern is that he or I do something stupid in good intentions, for our relationship or worse, and that’s the reason why I can’t find him.

‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC’  
NIGHT

LUANA: I called him after I finished up rambling on about our relationship. I could honestly go on and on for years without stopping about us, but it’d be embarrassing if he walked in or something, and I was blushing all pink and I was gushing about how we used to spend so much time together in the afternoons after the meetings.

LUANA: Oh gosh, I feel myself getting ready to start rambling. Okay, let me give you the details of my very eventful end of the day first-- come on me, please don’t make me blush again. The tips of my ears are still pink.

LUANA: So, I called him a little earlier, before I began to record again. I think we talked for a little around an hour before I looked at my battery life and screeched. We spoke a lot about things-- I’m so lucky he had his phone in his pocket the entire day, otherwise I would have just continued talking about the times we spent together.

LUANA: Turns out, the roommates he got placed with were actually pretty chill guys-- one of them had a drug addiction but was very friendly and was peer pressured into taking cocaine. Someone else with school problems. It makes you kinda wonder how many other guys here had been bullied in high school-- and it makes you realize just how bad school is, depending on the conditions you find yourself in afterwards.

LUANA: He told me a lot about his roommates, and how all of them were really crazy. But like, in a quote-on-quote-- ‘good way’. He said this in a really exasperated, fond tone. I’m glad he’s having fun without me, but I miss seeing him tower over me.

LUANA: Let’s see… okay, one of them is a really smart dude who had issues at home. The other had issues with underage drinking and had a few problems at home too-- he says he thinks they were abused. His other roommate apparently works a bunch of jobs and only comes back during the night time, just in time for dinner. His name is Andre and his family lives in the darker parts of the district.

LUANA: I actually met Andre a little while back while I was still in highschool. I wish I could have gotten to know him more-- he still goes to high school, actually, but he’s been kind of bullied a lot by some of the usual kids. We were more friendly acquaintances than friends, because it was hard for both of us to get ahold of one another. We didn’t think about phones or anything, because his family was really strict on trusting people.

LUANA: He’s kinda funny-- in a really suspicious way. He’s really chubby and has a lot of scars. His fingers are mangled and he once told me that the bullies picked on him because someone saw his feet. He was kind of funky from birth, which is why Andre’s feet are kind of mangled. He needs special shoes and stuff to help him walk properly. His older brother and his dad are busy trying to stay alive, but Andre’s told me that they stay in touch and still talk. He smiles really brightly when he talks about them. It’s easy to tell that this really tough-looking guy loves a lot.

LUANA: He’s kinda short-- stocky, chubby in a way that looks like muscle. Same structure as my boyfriend, but short and squishy. He smokes responsibly, surprisingly enough. He’s clean of any drugs, because his family’s raised him not to go near that stuff. For some unfortunate people who lived in the shady parts of the Lakes, they made sure to raise him well and make sure he had options to choose from. He’s really grateful for his family, and I’ve seen him punch the everloving crap out of someone at school for badmouthing his friends and then targeting his dad. It was amazing. We were in the first semester and he got detention-- I was in detention too, for cheering him on. Good times, haha.

LUANA: As you can probably tell, Andre and I have been doing some catching up. He got worried when he overheard that I went missing. I have a lot of homework to do, apparently. There’s no way I’m going back there, though. I don’t really care about dropping out, ‘cause I’m gonna be taking classes over at the shelter anyways.

LUANA: Yeah, Andre convinced me to take my education ‘ere. He’s decided to tough it out and keep on going to school at Clear Lakes High School, but he’s been pretending to be more.. Thuggish, in order to try and blend in. I can tell by the way he’s just used to talking like a gangster that he’s been doing this for a while now. I asked him how his family reacted to the whole deal, and he told me that he got a long lecture before his guardian decided to just toss it and hug him.

LUANA: I think Andre and I will be talking a lot more, now that we have a way to reach one another. He asked me a lot about how I was doing too, pausing and changing the subject once he saw my impassive expression at his well-meaning question on my mom’s wellbeing. I’ve been trying to come up with a response to the question without using the word, ‘fine’ or using a typical response and then going on about the fight.

LUANA: It was really stupid of me to run away because I didn’t want to argue with mom over my relationship. We could have talked it out--

LUANA: But mom was having one of those moments where she ignores everything I say. I couldn’t deal with the situation while she was like that.

LUANA: I left.

EXTRA:

LUANA: --! Someone’s coming. It sounds like heels. Who’d be patrolling with shoes on… in a tile hallway? Is someone coming home from a job?

LUANA: Shoot, they’re getting close to my door. I’m gonna pretend to be sleeping-- goodnight. If I don’t send in anymore recordings, report this stuff to my roommates and the guards in the halls. Tell them to watch out--! (audio cuts off)


End file.
